killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quad
Background Located in the J Star Cluster, the Quad Planetary System ("the Quad") takes its name from the four inhabited bodies that comprise it: the dwarf planet Qresh and its three moons, Arkyn, Westerley, and Leith. These four worlds represent a politically, economically, and legally entwined planetary unit. Welcome to the World of Killjoys Within the Quad, the Company has laws regarding cybernetic implants. Performing biotech modifications beyond certain limits is illegal, and anyone who's more than 25% modified is banned from the Quad and isn't considered a person under Company law.Dutch and the Real Girl Qresh The dwarf planet Qresh was originally the only inhabited body in The Quad. Its population grew and began to strain Qresh's fragile ecosystem. The Company, a megacorporation with vast influence over the entirety of the Quad, spearheaded the initial colonization of Qresh's three moons. After offloading much of its population to its moons, Qresh has become an oasis for the elites of the Quad: artists, politicians, scientists, inventors, corporate tycoons and respected scholars. While immigrating to Qresh is a dream held by many in the Quad, it is rarely realized: land rights on Qresh are deeply entrenched in hereditary claims and "old money" family lineage, leaving little room for new citizens to carve out a niche. Vessel Arkyn The smallest of Qresh’s moons, Arkyn was the first moon the Company attempted to colonize - an attempt that went horribly wrong. Though rumors abound regarding the fate of those first colonists, very little is known about Arkyn, its current inhabitants (if any), and the nature of the failed colonization effort. There are also rumors in the Reclamation Apprehension Coalition of a program to create Level 6 AgentsEscape Velocity. It is known as a dead moon and no one ventures there.A Glitch in the System Westerley Westerley was the second target of the Company's colonization efforts, and is the most populous of Qresh's moons---indeed, the most populous world in the Quad. Wholly owned by the Company, Westerley has a long history of continuous exploitation for natural resources and cheap labour, resulting in significant damage to the moon's environment, ecosystem, living conditions and population.Come the Rain This moon has the largest diameter of the three moons and the orbit with the greatest eccentricity within the Quad. Westerley is crowded, crime-ridden, and dirty; a place where industries take full advantage of lax environmental protections. It is inhabited by the lowest economic class of Quad citizens, those people who lack the means or the motivation to escape for greener pastures.Bangarang Westerley is the entry point into the Quad for immigrants from the broader J Star Cluster, many lured by Company promises of more-desirable citizenship on Leith or even Qresh itself - promises the locals dismiss as unlikely, at best. Leith Of Qresh's three moons, Leith is the nearest, the last to be colonized, and the least harmed in service to Company interests. As a result, it has become a haven for the Quad's middle and upper-middle class. Families that had lost hereditary lands due to the rising oceans on Qresh traded what remained to start a new life on Leith.The Harvest Those with the means to leave Westerley for a better life, but who lack the essential political and hereditary pedigree to secure citizenship on Qresh, have also moved to Leith, although there is a faction on the moon that believes only those born on Leith should be allowed to own land.One Blood Other locations Utopia Utopia is an independent space station specializing in black market goods and services. It is a Tech Pirate Haven, and access to the station is by invitation only.Kiss Kiss Bye Bye ''The Rack'' A cruiser nicknamed "The Rack" serves as the local headquarters for the Reclamation Apprehension Coalition (RAC) within the Quad. Senior officers manage and expand the RAC's business operations, recruit new Reclamation Agents, and issue Warrants.BangarangEnemy Khlyen Scarback Necropolis Located in a close orbit of The Quad's star, the Necropolis provides a place to honor those that have passed and to launch them into the star to be cremated.Necropolis Now References Category:Locations Category:Season 1 locations Category:The Quad Category:Miscellaneous Category:Season 2 locations Category:J Star Cluster Category:Season 3 locations